The Victor of the Sun
by TheLatteRebellion
Summary: After his mother got slaughtered by Alecto, the Fury, Perseus found himself becoming the Apollo's champion. As the Trojan war approaches, it is up to Perseus to save Troy before it is destroy by the Greeks. AU: Set in Ancient Greece
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue-**

_Somewhere in Ancient Greece..._

* * *

A lone figure thrashed through the dark wood and the leaves that have fallen crunched to an odious tune with every step he took. The wind blew harshly, screaming in the boy's ear as it madly swirled around him. He shivered as he hugged himself for warmth and comfort. The silver moon, up at the blank canvas of the sky, shone brightly; eliminating darkness of the black night. The glowing ray of the celestial object hovering above, cascaded its light to guide the figure through the night who's running with fear clung tightly onto.

"Perseus Jackson!" a raspy voice cried, breaking the tranquil silence of the forest, like shattered glass. Perseus kept on running, his youthful face struck with panic and worries. His glistening sea-green eyes was concealed by terror and pain. Blood slithered down from his forehead toward the dusty ground, leaving a bold trail of red. An unwanted whimper escaped through Perseus' mouth as his legs plead him to stop running. Perseus wheezed and coughed, his lungs raging with an endless fire as it threatened to fail.

The monster roared again and Perseus could feel the hideous creature inching closer to him.

"Run child..." a voice whispered, the very word Perseus' mother had said before she got slaughtered by the creature that is now chasing him. Perseus felt his eyes beginning to burn as tears gathered. But the thought of his dying mother fueled his determination to live and to escape from the creature.

Perseus weaved through the branches of the towering trees, ignoring the irritating pokes and scrapes from the few branches that managed to hit him. He knew that this is not the time to acknowledge the minor pain, searing throughout his body, like a wildfire coursing through it. "The pain will die... The pain will die..." Perseus mumbled to himself as more blood streamed down to the ground.

The fiery sun rose up, revealing power beams of light that graced the land. The silver moon slowly vanished as the twins of Leto shifted the night into day. Behind him, Perseus heard a loud snap and he knew that the monster closed in on him. He gulped as the scent of his mother's blood engulfed around him. It is a truly disgust scent as Perseus felt an unconscious tear slipped down.

"Time to die sea scum!" the creature shrieked, preparing to clawed the grieving child with her sharp talons. Perseus dove forward and he crashed through the grounds littered by the thorns from the bushes. The thorns penetrated into his skin as the burning fire raged again in his body. Perseus looked up to locked his frightened emerald eyes with the Fury standing before him. The Fury lunged forward, prepared to kill her prey and cast his soul to oblivion, as told by her master. But she was stopped by a golden arrow pierced through her chest.

"Take one more stop or else I will send you to Tartarus, Alecto." a man said, notching another arrow onto his bow. The man have long golden hair with startling blue eyes that held determination.

"Apollo..." Alecto hissed,"Kronos will not be pleased."

Apollo flinched visibly as terror clenched his immortal heart. He surged forward and grabbed the wounded Fury by the neck.

"I thought you work for Hades! What do you mean?" he snarled.

"You will pay for what you have done Sun God! Olympus shall fall!" she screeched as Apollo decapitated her head with the swipe of his dagger. Alecto slowly turned into golden dust, heading her way to Tartarus.

The immortal sighed as he knelt toward Perseus. The young boy shrunk back, watching Apollo with fear and awe.

"I won't hurt you, promise." the Sun God said, placing a hand on Perseus' forehead. A soft hue of light erupted from his hand, closing the wounds inflicted upon Perseus. "You have suffered a lot young one. Do you have a name?"

Perseus stared warily at Apollo, the man who killed Alecto with power that's greatly feared. "P-Perseus..." he answered, "Thank you for saving me, I would have die."

Apollo smiled, but it quickly slipped away as thunder rumbled loudly. "I must go my boy." he removed his hand from the adolescent's head. "I cannot stay much longer. I have broke enough rules for today."

"NO!" Perseus shouted, his hands clutched on Apollo's chiton tightly. "Please stay! I wish not to be alone in this wood What if there is another beast out there to get me? I have already lost so much."

Apollo looked sympathetically at the child before him. He sensed Perseus' power rolling off of him as he tugged on his clothing harder. Apollo knew that he's a demigod, and a powerful one.

"I can make you into my champion, do you accept?" Apollo asked.

The boy nodded as Apollo handed him a coin with 'νικητής του ήλιου' imprinted on it.

"Give this to my priests at Troy. They will know who you are." he said, "Stay safe Perseus. The sun will guide you way there. You have my blessing."

With a blinding flash, Apollo left his champion, the boy who the Fates will guaranteed will achieve greatness, and for that shall be his downfall.

* * *

_15 years later- _

CRACK!

An arrow penetrated through another, splitting it evenly. The sun cast its light on a boy, perhaps at the age of 16 or 17, as he go and retrieved his arrow. He is called Perseus or 'Victor of the Sun' because everyone in Troy knew he's the Sun's champion. Perseus still obtained his signature unruly dark hair but he had matured into a lean yet muscular man with a face that the ladies in Troy swoon over. His sea-green eyes now hold golden streaks from the blessing of Apollo. Perseus wore a simple chiton with a dagger strapped on his right hip. A quiver was on his back, containing arrows made out of Stygian Iron, so he can kill both mortals and monsters.

"Impressive... I see you still are skilled in archery, perhaps better." a man in a hooded cloak said. But Perseus knew who he is, everyone in Troy does.

"Prince Hector, what are you doing here?" Perseus asked, eyeing the Prince of the kingdom warily. "If it is about the upcoming war, I am not interested."

Hector chuckled without humor,"So you have heard about the war then. Agamemnon is planning to attack Troy and he's calling all the help he can get." a deep scowl etched across his royal face. "Achilles is going to be there and you are the only hope for Troy of winning this war. After all, you are the Sun's Champion."

The token Apollo gave to Perseus long ago, now hidden in his pocket, grew heavier, as if Apollo himself urged Perseus to go to war.

"As much as I don't want to be involve in this war, I accept to fight for the sake of Troy."

Perseus notched another arrow onto his bow. "If it is war Agamemnon wants, it is war he shall get." he released the arrow, yet to hear another satisfying crack.

**I am finally finished with the prologue. It is very tiring and I have put much work into this so please review to encourage me to continue! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One- Warrior Before a War**

The sun descended and the sky darkened as the blackness washed over. The silver moon peaked out and the stars poked holes in the sky, making little white, twinkling light. Perseus lied on top of the hill, watching Artemis ride her chariot across the sky. In the horizon, Greek ships sailed on the steady sea, waiting to bring destruction and chaos. Perseus knew he should be preparing with the other soldiers of Troy for the attack, but the young warrior wanted to be in peace for the last time.

"Artie seemed to be in a good mood today." Perseus turned to see the same blonde man that saved him many years ago.

"Yes, the moon is shining with beauty in this hour."

"Are you implying that you think my little sister is pretty?" Apollo asked, one of his golden brow arching upward,"We'll, Artemis does favor you. But I still don't get why she respect you, not me!"

Apollo threw back his head and laughed as his champion struggled to fight back the blood rushing to his face. Perseus coughed awkwardly and quickly tore his gaze from the dimming moon. In Apollo's head, he could hear his sister spouting out curses and her threat of putting an arrow through his family jewel.

"Pig..." Artemis hissed in his mind.

Apollo grinned inwardly at his raging sister and blushing champion.

Perseus coughed again, the redness on his cheek slowly fading out."What are you doing here?" He asked, "Wouldn't Zeus be mad?"

Apollo smiled and rolled his eyes. "As if Father would notice my disappearance." He muttered, crossing his arms, "Zeus is too into the war to worry about me." The Sun God's smile faded and he flicked his attention back to Perseus."Be safe in the battle my friend. Many great heroes fall in wars like this."

Perseus shrugged,"If this is the war you want me to fight, then I shall fight with my best. I would have to die one day, so why not in a battlefield?"

Thunder boomed in the distance, creating dissonance. Apollo scowled,"I guess my old man does care." The thunder rumbled louder. "I have to go Perseus, stay safe!" Then with a blinding flash, the immortal left.

Perseus closed his eyes and hummed in content. The warm breeze graced his face and the insects around him sang a summer tone. The moon shone brightly again, bathing the demigod with its soft light. Perseus listened to the song of the night and the whispers passed between the trees. He knew that this tranquil will never last.

* * *

"Rahrrrrr!"

The demigod jumped up and instinctually reached for his quiver, though all he managed to grab was thin air. Perseus' eyes widened and his nails dug into his palm. Behind the trees, a girl with silky black hair and volcanic eyes came running out. Her pale skin was streaked with dirt and cuts. A Minotaur came shortly after. The beast snorted and growled, it's dirty, brown fur matted with the scent of blood. The girl yelped and stepped back from the fear.

Perseus cursed at his luck and ran toward the towering bull.

"Hey Cowman!" Perseus taunted, tackling the Minotaur back. The monster merely stumbled two steps and glared at his dark hair opponent that reminded him of a son of Poseidon that defeated him long ago.

"Go!" Perseus told the girl. She shook her head, her dark hair swayed freely.

"Not without you!" She protested.

"Do you have a death wish?" Perseus yelled, but the girl remained silent. He held back some colorful curses as the bull charged forward. Perseus pushed the girl out of the way and slid between the monster's legs. He climbed up the Minotaur and twisted his body in front of the raging bull. He struck the monster in the eye and kicked the beast in the throat. The Minotaur howled in agony and pain as he pushed Perseus away from him. He looked at the fallen demigod with hatred in his eye, for one was bleeding severely. Perseus groaned in pain from the ground, his back burning with fire. He reluctantly hoisted himself up and glared at the monster hazily. True that Perseus is easily the best warrior in Troy, but in front of the Minotaur, he is nothing more than another weak mortal.

"I will send you to Tartarus!" Perseus screamed. He charged at the Minotaur, little trail of blood cascading down from his chapped lip. Perseus grabbed the Minotaur's arm and flipped onto his head. He felt his gut tightened as he wrapped his hand around the Minotaur's horn and pulled on it. With a sickening snap, the horn came off, it's tip gleamed dangerously from the moonlight. Perseus rose the broken horn in his hand and pierced the horn through the Minotaur's forehead. Slick gold blood leaked out from the cut and the bull dissolved into golden dust.

Perseus stood there, breathing heavily as he wiped the blood away from his mouth with the back of his hand. The dust fell on Perseus hair and the bridge of his nose, making his dark hair glistened in the dark. The girl gasped and ran toward Perseus, putting a hand on his shoulder, steadying the tired demigod.

"Oh gods, are you alright?" She asked, concern evident in her expression. Perseus grinned wearily and shrugged.

"What is your name?" He asked, staring at the girl before him.

"Zoe Nightshade..."

But Perseus quickly got pulled into the world of black and the scream from Zoë calling him as he slipped away.

**Ta da! I am finish with chapter 1 and wow! These reviews are great! To answer a reviewer's question, I have not decided to see who Perseus is going to paired up with. Instead, you guys have to choose which lucky lady will end up with Perseus. Remember, it could be Clarisse who won the vote (Gross? I know) So please review and I will see you next time on 'The Victor of the Sun.'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2- the Awakening**

The flickering flame danced around and crackled loudly in the hidden overhanging cave. Zoë sat quietly near the fire, ignoring the drooling man slumped over the wall. Dark, looming shadows swayed to the fire's song as she tossed another twig into the orange flame. Perseus mumbled under his breath and Zoë jumped, knocking over the bundle of scattered twigs she collected. She quickly rushed over and checked on the man. His face was tan from the days roaming underneath Troy's sun. The blood on his lip dried up and his dark lock of hair often slipped and covered his handsome face. It annoyingly lingered and Zoë quickly reached out to brush it away. She blushed and scrambled back to keep her distance. Zoë cannot trust another man after Heracles

* * *

_Somewhere in Troy-_

Hector of Troy glared at the shore and silently prayed that the patron of his city would delay the arrival of the Greeks. Perseus' disappearance had taken a toll on the Trojan as more wailing could be heard on the street.

Paris strolled in with his sword slung across his back and his bronze armor strapped on carefully. "It is okay brother." He said placing a hand on Hector's shoulder, "The wall of Troy is impossible to breach."

Hector's dark brows furrowed and a deep scowled struck across his face. "Don't think so lowly of the Greeks. They have Achilles with them and rumor has it, he is the greatest warrior alive!"

Paris snorted and shook his head, his black curls bounced freely around.

"Well, you think too _highly _of the Achaean." He retorted. "We Trojans are the strongest! The Greeks are no more than filthy barbarians."

Hector sighed at his brother's ignorance. "If you didn't bring Helen into Troy..."

"Shut up! Do not bring her into this!" Paris snapped, he raised his fist threateningly. "Shut up!"

Hector sighed again and and he gripped his sword so tightly that his knuckles turned dangerously white. Where is Perseus?

* * *

The memory was like a knife cutting into him. Slicing deep into Perseus with hate.

"Run child!" His mother cried, struggling to keep the Fury, the one that chased him years ago, away from the young Perseus. He trembled and tears brimmed his eyes. The Fury plunged her nails into his mother's back, blood splattered across the floor. Perseus stood there and watched his mother took her last breath.

"Run child..." She croaked as her body went slacked in Alecto's hand.

"So powerful, yet so young..." an ancient voice murmured. The earth rumbled slightly under Perseus' feet as he tried to escape, but his feet wouldn't budge. Perseus frowned, knowing this is not a part of his memory. The ancient voice chuckled,"You are none other than the Gods' pawn, join me."

The ground opened up, dragging Perseus into the eternal darkness. "Join me! Join me!"

* * *

His eyes snapped open, hammered open and he gasped for air. He sat right up, panting in fear.

"Mother!" he screamed. He was not sure that the sudden scream awakened him or the pain burning deep within him. His leg was torn and ragged with great rolling jolts of pain. Perseus stared at the alarmed girl who glanced nervously at him. His face reddened and his hand immediately reached for the back of his neck. 'Zoë...' He thought to himself, shocked that he remembered the girl's name. 'Her name is Zoë...'

Perseus gingerly stretched out his sore leg and coughed awkwardly. Well, he always cough when he is trap in a situation like this. Always.

"Thank you for rescuing me." He grinned, his troubled thoughts concealed by his forced smile, "I am Perseus."

Zoë nodded and went back poking the fire. Perseus coughed again and darted his eyes around. The moon was still up and he looked at it for comfort. Silence reigned over the pair, only the hiss of the flame was the only sound of the dark.

"I better go..." He muttered to himself. "I have a war to fight."

He reluctantly stood up and winced as the pain shot up to his leg. He stumbled to the entrance but to find a cold, soft hand grasp onto his wrist.

"No, you are still hurt Perseus." Zoë said, frowning deeply, her onyx eyes filled with disapproval .

"But everyone depends on me!" He yelled, striding out of the cave. Zoë shook her head and tightened her hold.

"I will not risk you to being injure again. I don't not like being in debt of a man."

Perseus sighed and bowed his head. He laid on his side, then pulled a raspy breath in and held it as he trailed his fingers along his pained calf.

"Urgh..." he groaned, closing his eyes as the pain spread. Zoë rushed over and stared at Perseus with worry. He gave her a weak smile and coughed his awkward cough. Silence reigned over the pair and the tension between them was thick. The fire hissed and illuminated brightly, radiating warmth and light. The two sat side by side listening to the song of the flame.

**Review! I know I have not update for many days and I am sorry but Review and review and think of a pairing!**


End file.
